Soul Beasts
by Ecrilthir
Summary: (Re-write of old story) AU. In a world where your soul creates a living creature for you to fight, the world is split between light and dark, the Tri-Gods and Zorc, but in a war as old as time itself, can the Gods new Champions survive long enough to make a difference? (Summary Sucks)
1. Prologue: Choosing Champions

**And here it is the rewrite of my old story, slightly changed and slightly amended…**

* * *

 **Prologue: Choosing Champions**

* * *

Soul Academy shone in the shadows, the golden towers and walls gleamed, the Masters of the school stood watching as their greatest seven battled below, for soon they knew that five of them would be selected as Champions of the Tri-Gods.

In the world of Soul wielders, there were two major fractions, that of Zorc the Dark Lord and those who followed the Tri-Gods: Ra, Slifer and Obelisk. Some were sworn from birth to one side or the other, but most choose when the choice presented itself to them.

The Soul Academy was always considered neutral, even though it operated the largest base for the Tri-Gods anywhere outside of Egypt, most simply considered a School to be the least possible place for a Tri-God base to be, but that is why it was perfect.

Master Serena Aaline watched as the seven clashed against a dozen opponents, their weapons clashing, though she could easily make out the figures,

Medium length purple hair, a single long bangle down the centre of his head, his purple eyes frowning in concentration while a white travelling cloak covered a lavender shirt, The Dark Magician wielder Joseph Yami.

Short Purple hair with a single tuff of red with brilliant Golden eyes, a white shirt and red T-Shirt underneath, a single two handed sword drawn for battle, the Buster Blader wielder Alexander Ken.

Half spiked half shaved brown hair with brilliant brown eyes, and a white shirt, the Rabid Horseman wielder Xander Stone.

Jet black short hair, with burning red eyes, a black jumper and red bandana tied around his neck. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon wielder, Matthew Aka.

Long flowing Golden hair with Jet black eyes, a small scar on her cheek, black and white bows in her hair with a black jacket, white under shirt and an unusual golden and grey collar around her neck, the Arcana Knight Joker Wielder Julia Kuin.

Short Pink hair and brilliant green eyes, with a golden t-shirt, the Jinzo wielder Luka Despra and his brother who's brilliant orange hair and golden eyes seemed to light the room, he wore a black suit and tie on, the Darkfire Dragon wielder Earnath Despra.

She smiled as she watched them, knowing they were all destined for great things,

"Watching the chosen again, Master Serena?" a voice drew her from her thoughts, she turned to face a short man with brilliant green hair, one of his eyes was red as a ruby, while his other was Blue and the ocean, his robes snapped around him, in brilliant green and white.

"Master Ting" Serena frowned, "I heard you were testing the soulless"

Ting scowled at the term, "Just because they have yet to find themselves does not warrant such an insult, and call them Inrepertus!"

"I Apologies Master" Serena bowed her head,

"But to answer your question, I was indeed with them, and I have to say, when they do find themselves, some will be ones to watch" Ting replied, "An old friend of your chosen I believe, Chris."

"I've heard rumours, are his skills as they say?" Serena asked,

"Indeed, it seems his years of blade practice have not gone to waste, he is, once again, Champion of the Blade for the Tenth year running, considering that includes both those yet to find and those that have found themselves can compete, it is an achievement" Ting hummed,

"But all his friends found themselves years ago, how long do you think it should take him?" Serena asked,

"As long as is needed" Ting replied, "Tonight thought we get to host the gods, they will choose who becomes their Champion's, and face off against Zorc and his pet priests"

"Indeed, who do you think they will choose?" Serena asked,

"I Do not pretend to know the mind of the Gods, nor whom they choose, and I don't think anyone should try" Ting reprimanded,

The pair heard a loud crash at the door as they saw a Inrepertus, "M-masters, we need you down at the sparing field immediately, Master Northquq is attacking Inrepertus students!

The two spared a glance before charging after the retreating figure, they watched as the chosen got the news at the same time charging forward, they saw injured figures lying everywhere, and Nothquq's soul beast was chasing after more, Orgarth the Relentless.

They rushed past the injured and found that Northquq had his sword draw and aimed at a figure leaning against a wall, Northquq had jet black hair and eyes and wore a suit of plate armour that covered his entire body.

"Northquq, what is the meaning of this?" Ting asked, as Northquq turned around,

"They mock us, mock us all the time with their existence, I have decided that they either prove their worth or die" Northquq roared, before his sword stabbed forward.

A loud clang rose up and Northquq was thrown backwards,

"If it is a battle of blades you wish, then by all means, clash with me" a new voice told them, his short brown hair and blue eyes shone in anger, his black jacket stood out against the white T-Shirt underneath. The Champion and Masters eyes flicked to the figure, who had a cocky grin on his face

"You Soulless beast" Northquq roared jumping forward, his blade coming around, only to be blocked by the figure, who in a flash drew out a second sword and was on the assault, Northquq was forced backward by the twin bladed assault,

Ting smirked as Nothquq's rage turned into worry at being embarrassed, he didn't realise that Master Ting had been training him personally for years, as no other instructor at the Academy could best him now.

Ting knew this farce battle had gone on long enough and raise a hand, his pupil smirked and leapt backwards nodding, "Tidal Shockwave!"

In a flash Northquq was sent flying, before the Chosen had grabbed him and dragged his unconscious form out of sight,

"Are any fatally wounded?" Ting asked,

"No Master, a few scratches and bruises but nothing fatal" Chris replied, sheathing his blades,

"Excellent…."

"I think your swordsmanship is exquisite" a fierce voice echoed over them and they turned to face a women, her golden hair reached her waist, along with golden eyes and pale skin seemed to make her glow, along with her golden robes, "By far some of the finest I have ever seen, you are currently Inrepertus, am I correct?"

"That is correct, Lady Ra" Chris bowed as the others did the same,

"Then I would like you to assist me, when the Champions are chosen, some may be lacking in the arts of the blade, I think it would be beneficial for both parties, if you were the one to instruct them" Ra spoke calmly and evenly, a small gleam in her eye.

"Lady Ra, I would be more than honoured by your request" Chris nodded, as he stood.

"Excellent, I would ask for bi-weekly reports on their progress" Ra smiled again before turning and walking away, Master Ting watched his pupil before laughing,

"Keep an eye on them, they trust you more than us, and look to you as a leader, do not fail them as we have" Ting turned and rushed after Ra's retreating form, Master Serena spared one more glance at the camp before following her elder.

"Anyone who's injured, head to the healing tent, any who aren't help with rebuilding" Chris called and turned around, "in the meantime, I have to inspect where the training of the Champions will soon be"

Every head nodded and rushed about the assigned duty, but before Chris could walk off he noticed the Chosen were still present,

"I'm sorry did you want something or are you going to stare all day?" Chris asked irritably

"I'd forgotten your skills, I mean you were always above average, but to take on a Master 30 years your senior, not to mention who's soul is that of one of the strongest warriors is a massive feat, especially as you haven't found yourself yet!" Joe called, his purple hair glittering in the shadows.

"Ten years, I've been the Duelling champion, and ten years I've bested Warriors and Inrepertus alike, it is not something I consider to be a onetime thing." Chris smirked, "Still, it is good to know you remember your time here"

"Of course I do, just because I found myself, does not mean that I do not remember where it started for me, nor where I was born" Joe replied, if he saw the flash of distaste on the other figures face he didn't comment,

"Indeed. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to be done, and if I remember, you seven have a ceremony to be preparing for right?" Chris asked a slight amount of venom in his voice, the seven other nodded and rushed off, as Chris smirked walking towards the arena.

* * *

 **(That evening)**

Everyone had gathered in the courtyard, each lined up, the Inrepertus stood behind the others in front of the Temple of the Gods, and the six Masters stood in the front, still sore after the betrayal of former Master Northquq.

Many of the students that had found themselves muttered that the Inrepertus should not be present; however Chris had them all standing tall and looking proud, ignoring even the most insulting comments, and all smirking when a whisper from their leader broke their silence.

The groups stared at the marble doors that only opened when the three Gods were around, or announcing their Champions, the seven recommendations stood behind the Masters, each ready for what came next.

The doors opened as Ra stepped out followed by two men,

The first was tall and broad shouldered, with blue hair and eyes, a small beard on his chin and a tiny scar under his left eye, he wore blue and white robes that flowed behind him, Obelisk.

The other figure had short red hair that seemed to be combed backwards, he had red eyes and a scar running from above his right eye to below his left, and wore a red shirt and black jacket, they could all see a sword attached to his back and a dozen knives or daggers around his belt, Slifer.

"We have reached out verdict" Ra called,

"We have watched" Slifer added,

"We have judged" Obelisk smirked,

"And now, we name them, our Champions" Ra finished, "So now, we choose, for your purity, your abilities and your devotion to duty, step forward, Dark Magician, Buster Blader, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Arcana Knight Joker!"

Joe, Alex, Matthew and Julia walked forward and smiled, bowing before walking up the stairs and into the temple, Before Xander stepped forward,

"You made a mistake, you're meant to choose five, and you have only chosen four!" Xander roared,

"Xander, calm yourself, they have their reasons for not choosing five, and in time that will become clear!" Ting told the pupil,

"How dare you question our judgement, or do you consider yourself above us?" Slifer asked with a hint of aggression in his voice.

"Of course I don't! But you always choose five, it has been that way since the very beginning, surely Zorc will also choose five for his blessing, why should we have less!" Luka called,

"Because that is what we have chosen" Obelisk replied, watching as Earnath, Luka and Xander readied their weapons and charged forth, Jinzo, Rabid Horseman and Darkfire Dragon appearing above them

"I'll deal with this" Slifer smirked, drawing his sword; he pointed it "Thunder Force Attack!"

A Wave of lighting burst forth from the tip of the sword and struck all three warriors knocking them to the ground, they tried to climb up but saw the attack hit them for a second time, before they lay back, defeated.

"For the crime of attacking the Tri-Gods, we hereby banish you, may your shadow never darken this Academy again!" Obelisk told them, and with a click they vanished into a seal.

"We now have our Champions, you may disperse" Obelisk called, and with a final glance, the Gods signaled for the Champions to follow as they walked into their temple...

* * *

 **And done for the prologue, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Amended 11-06-2016**


	2. Chapter 1: First Lessons

**And I'm back with this story**

* * *

 **Chapter One: First Lessons.**

* * *

The Gods lead the four Champions up the steps and into the massive hall reserved for the Tri-Gods and their Champions, as they walked further in they looked around, trying to remember everything, there were paintings of former Champions, the Gods and many statues and a small golden object in the shape of a key hanging on a wall.

As they arrived in the main hall, they saw the Gods seemed to have moved further ahead, and stood awaiting them, the four Champions knelt before the Tri-Gods and they smiled,

"Rise Champions, for we have your blessings to give" Ra told them softly, and they rose, "From I, you shall receive life as long as light burns within this world, so that even if all is dark, there will always be a light to shine"

"From I, a Gift of strength, in both the Magical and Psychical nature, so that even in the toughest fights, know you possess strength enough to win" Obelisk replied,

"And from I, you are gifted the wisdom of ages, knowledge of ancient spells, rituals, powers, abilities and skills, things that no other being in the world can hope to match" Slifer nodded to them,

"Thank you, My Lords and Lady" Joe bowed before rising to his feet,

"Now in order to hone your skills, we have arranged two teachers for you, Master Hadwis has already agreed to teach you Magical skills while the Duelling Champion Chris has agreed to teach you the art of a Swordsman, they are both highly skilled and we personally chose them to teach you" Ra told them, "Your lesson's begin tomorrow morning at 8am in the main duelling arena, at 11am you will head to the library where you will continue your study, the two teachers will then tell you how many lessons with them you will have a week and how long they will be each"

The four champions nodded, "And now, you may go and rest"

With a final bow the Champions turned away from the Tri-Gods and walked down the steps towards their room.

* * *

 **(9:30 Next morning)**

The Champions yawned as they walked into the area, where they found Chris waiting, his back turned to them,

"Hey, we've arrived" Alex called and Chris turned around his brown eyes glaring at them,

"And hour and a half late" Chris told them, "I was told you were made aware my lesson begins at Eight AM, not Nine Thirty Am… EIGHT!" the last word echo'd around the hall as it was shouted, before Chris regained his composure, "As it is, I have alerted Master Hadwis that you shall be here for an extra Hour and a half to make up for it, and he agrees with me, now I want you to tell me the weapon style you believe yourself proficient in!"

"I use a staff" Joe answered,

"A Two handed sword" Alex nodded,

"Throwing Daggers and one handed sword" Matthew told him,

"Sword and Shield" Julia finished,

"Fine" Chris nodded and from behind him he drew a sword, holding it point to the ground he smirked, "So as you all know how to fight already, I won't bottle feed you basic steps, you objective, using only the weapons you have just told me you use in battle, you are to disarm me"

The four exchanged a glance before they called on their own weapons,

Joe looked at his fellow champions and sized up their chances, Chris was of medium high and seemed to have very little mass or muscle, while his fellows were taller and had experience and heavier, they charged, Joe brought his staff around but with speed he hadn't expirianced, it was knocked backwards, along with him, he saw Alex sword slam into the Chris' before it was blocked and parried with a swift blow against him, Julia charged, trying to use her shield to block the onslaught

However moving around Chris was able to block the shield attack and knock her sword blow aside, Matthew sword cut the air and missed Chris as he moved around landing calmly a few feet away, the battle continued, and Joe's scowl began deeper and deeper, and att he end of three hours, the four champions were kneeling and breathing hard, while Chris was causally leaning against a wall, not a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"So that was the combined skills of the Champions of the Tri-Gods, I must say, I'm not impressed, you attacks are precise, but un trained, inflexible, and easily deflected or dodged, if your to go up against any Zorcian priests, or Ra forbid, a High Priest of Zorc, You'll lose" Chris told them, "We'll be having seven sessions a week, each three hours long, and hopefully by the end of eternity, you'll have made some progress"

With that he waved his hand and turned, his black jacket gave a loud snapping sound before he walked away, it took the Champions five minutes to regain their breath before they were able to walk out of the arena and back towards the main school complex, it took another ten minutes to find the correct side room in the massive library comprised of dockets on every soul beast, their powers, weaknesses along with spells, rituals and other methods of summoning new creatures.

They almost scowled when they saw Chris sitting reading one of the books a small pile next to him, he didn't even flinch when a bookshelf a few meters away collapsed, sending dozens of books onto the floor in a massive crashing sound, nor did he flinch when the old Librarian ran over to scold the students who'd be messing around with Magic close to the bookshelf causing it to collapse.

As they walked into Classroom 7-M, inside was waiting a very irritable Master Hadwis, he had brilliant green hair and eyes while wearing a multi-layer green and white robe, his scowl was almost identical to Chris'

"So, I hear from your previous teacher you were all late to his lesson" Master Hadwis told them, a thick Scottish accent permeating his speech, "An now your again late for my class"

"He kept us being" Joe told him,,

"Aye I know before you arrived he came up here to tell me ye were on your way, I imagine he's still out there now studying himself" Master Hadwis told them, "Now, you're here to learn the delicate art of Spellcasting and laying of trap spells, so to start we'll learn a basic spell, Swords of Revealing Light, it stops attacks for up to three minutes and reveals hidden Beasts with its shining light, observe!"

Raising two hands he flicked around, five brilliant white Swords landed down and shone brightly, the Champions had to hold up an arm to block the light from blinding them,

"And now, your turn, the incantation is as follows: Arma Lucis Purissimo" Master Hadwis told them, walking around behind them, as they all tried to cast the spell, unsurprisingly it was Joe who managed it first after only an hour at it,, he was then instructed to continue, and try summoning more swords, or increase the duration, as his only lasted a minute before fading and while Master Hadwis called five swords, Joe only had two.

Within another hour, the others all had basic two swords down and Joe had three. Master Hadwis growled as the third hour ended and they all had only managed to summon three swords that lasted for two minutes.

"It's acceptable I suppose" He glared, "Five lessons a week, in this room, three hours a lesson… and I'll be arranging a timetable with your duelling instructor, dismissed"

The Champions nodded and walked out, they saw Chris still reading a book, with a small pile of twelve books next to him, narrowing his eyes Joe walked past and tried to look down at the book, however it snapped shut and Chris stood up grabbing the book and walking to where the Librarian stood.

"C'mon I'm exhausted, let's go relax for a while" Julia told them and they walked out of the room, heading for their secret bedrooms.

The room its was massive, with a large living/ study area and five bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms leading off of them, the room itself was magically charmed so if it needed more rooms, it would create them along with additional living spaces or study areas.

Collapsing down on the sofa the Champions contemplated their lessons, before with a pop a note appeared,

 _Your schedule._

 _Monday: 09:00 – 12:00 Swordsman Training 12:00 -13:30 Lunch 14:00 – 17:00 Magical Training._

 _Tuesday: 09:00 – 12:00 Swordsman Training 12:00 -13:30 Lunch 14:00 – 17:00 Magical Training_

 _Wednesday: 09:00 – 12:00 Swordsman Training 12:00 -13:30 Lunch 14:00 – 17:00 Magical Training_

 _Thursday: 09:00 – 12:00 Swordsman Training 12:00 -13:30 Lunch 14:00 – 17:00 Magical Training_

 _Friday: 09:00 – 12:00 Swordsman Training 12:00 -13:30 Lunch 14:00 – 17:00 Magical Training_

 _Saturday: 09:00 – 12:00 Swordsman Training_

 _Sunday: 09:00 – 12:00 Swordsman Training_

 _Make sure you attend – Master J. Hadwis_

 _And don't be Late – C. Yuki_

The group looked in horror at their two class schedule, meaning they had to enter the arena at 9Am every morning, when before they were allowed to train whenever they wanted, now they had to kept to a schedule. Glaring they put it down an groaned, it was going to be a long eternity…..

* * *

 **And done!**

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **Arma Lucis Purissimo – Swords of Purest Light (Arm-a Luke-is Pur-Is-Sim-O)**


End file.
